Mi 20 cumpleaños junto a ti
by Paumi chan
Summary: El cumpleaños versión romántica de nuestra veinteañera Robin:)
1. Chapter 1

***Hola chicos , bueno, esta es mi primera historia en verdad, pero al final me he atrevido a escribirla , es del tipo colegial/universidad y en ella tratare de llevar el mundo de one piece a la vida cotidiana ( Nada de océanos , islas…lo siento . ) Pero si encontraras peleas callejeras, personajes a los que odiar, los personajes que seguro amas de one piece :p y como no amor jejeje . Es un ZoRo pero si os gusta la idea de que meta LuNa aquellos que lean esta historia tan solo avisarme** **y bueno ya dejo de ser tan pesada y que empiece el capi espero de corazón que os agrade.**

CUMPLEAÑOS 1

6 de febrero –

Corría , corría ,corría pero parecía nunca avanzar mis largas piernas comenzaban a temblar peligrosamente , mi respiración ya de por si acelerada impedía que mi cabeza se centrase en elaborar un modo de escape pero el fuego estaba cada vez más cerca provocando que la temperatura de mi cuerpo estuviera por las nubes , no respiro ¡No respiro!...

-KIAAAAAAAAAAA! – Me despierto a la velocidad de la luz al sentir el agua helada recorrer mi cara y surcar mis sábanas como si de un río se tratara y allí con una sonrisa traviesa veo a mi querida amiga Nami quien soporta un barreño de agua ya, vacío, sin duda es el mejor despertar para este día- Espero que este no sea tu regalo de cumpleaños Nami-san jajaja-la miro divertida, jamás me he enfadado con ella y no iba a hacerlo el día de mi cumpleaños , le debo muchas cosas a esta pelirroja en bata

-FELICIDADEEEEEES ROBIN ¡!-Se tira a mi cama encima de mí con los inconvenientes de que vivimos en un piso y que por tanto mi cuartito es para gnomos, y mi cama es diminuta además esta empapada fufufu pero así es Nami supongo

-Vale vale , Nami me estás haciendo daño además has hecho que tenga frio , tienes suerte que sea mi cumpleaños y que lo que menos quiera es quitarte la vida arrojándote por un...-

-Yo también te quiero Robin – me dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Y no esto no es tu regalo de cumpleaños pero tía eres una maldita marmota jajajaja

-¿Perdona? No soy yo la que todos los días se olvida de vivir en el presente y no dormir como si no hubiera un mañana fufufufuf

-Dejemos este tema porque las dos sabemos quién ganará-se incorpora con aires de superioridad –Y ve despertando los chicos esperan en la cocina y en 10 min nos vamos a celebrar tu cumple como es debido ¡YEY , COMPRAS!- Y sale emocionada con ojos estilo anime a modo de dólar , o al menos así lo vi yo , esta chica…fufufu .

Echo un ojo a mi cuarto y por un momento me siento mal los tonos café de mis paredes con destellos blanquecinos empiezan a estar grisáceos a causa del polvo , sin duda tengo que hacer limpieza cuanto antes , mis sabanas color rosa pastel con topos blancos de pelito están empapadas y hay trastos de Nami debajo de mi cama (aunque los hay por todas y cada una de las salas fufufu) y lo único que hoy siento como siempre de precioso de mi cuarto es el corcho con forma de golondrina que nami me obligo a comprar , juntas lo tintamos de un negro azabache y le añadimos fotos nuestras y de todos en general, siempre me detengo en la foto tan divertida de Zoro…cuando quiere es tan atractivo ….

Ella, Nami, tiene uno exactamente igual solo que forma de gato. Después de observarlo unos segundos, sonrío.

Mi 20 cumpleaños, por una parte me entristece cumplir años, me hace recordar que soy 2 años mayor que todos mis amigos sin incluir a Franky o a Brook y que yo voy a la universidad junto a ellos y Nami y el resto tan solo a 1 de bachiller, pero se con certeza que jamás nos separemos así somos lo mugiwara.

Después de más de 15 min y ya preparada aporreo la puerta del cuarto de baño Nami lleva allí todo el tiempo y no es extraño pero Luffy no para de quejarse de que tiene hambre.-Nami–san , venga los chicos quieren irse ya , ese grano no merece tanta atención por tu parte fufufu

-Grano? Que granoooo ¿?-dice asustada y temerosa de que su perfecta piel se vea estropeada

-Es broma, pero a este paso al que le saldrá un grano es a Luffy por el estrés

-ME IMPORTA POCO, YA VOYYYY!

Se abre de una vez la puerta de madera blanca y Nami me mira orgullosa de su outfit .Lleva un vestido ceñido hasta por las rodillas grisáceo muy básico pero lo combina con una chupa de cuero y unos botines negros altos , y un maquillaje muy sencillo y su larga melena suelta , mientras que yo he optado por unos vaqueros desgastados negros con algunos rotos una blusa sin hombros y de volantes blanca una bomber negra , zapatos de tacón negros y una cadena de plata y en el pelo tan solo me he hecho una larga coleta y como único accesorio mis gafas ray ban .

Ambas nos dirigimos a la cocina para la alegría de luffy fufufu , y todos ponen su atención en nosotras vitorean al unísono gran cantidad de halagos sobre toso venidos por parte de sanji , e instantes después me felicitan poniendo grito en cielo

-FELICIDADES ROBIIIIIIIN –corean lufy, Usoopp, Chopper (quien se lanza a mis brazos y lo abrazo)Franky y Brook

-FELICIDADES MY LOVE~ 3-Grita emocionado Sanji y haciendo un peculiar baile, mientras agita un regalo que parece de parte de todos a juzgar por sus envoltorios de distintos estampados algo extraño (Dibujos de carne, tiritas, corazones herramientas…)

Tan solo puedo imaginarme a todos con un papel de envolver diferente peleando por ser ellos quien decora el regalo y bueno en la pelea es un claro y horrendo empate y me da la sensación de que Nami ha pensado lo mismo puesto que al cruzar miradas suspira decepcionada fufufu , yo tan solo puedo sonreír al ver el panorama , y al cabo de segundos no puedo evitar posar mi mirada en Zoro… el único que no a pronunciado una palabra , pero no tarda en notar la pesadez de mi mirada , y aunque al principio resiste con seriedad e nuestro ya monótono duelo , acaba sonriéndome , con su ya familiar media sonrisa que consigue hacerme emocionar , Sé que a él no le hacen falta palabras, ese siempre será su modo de decirme lo que no se explicar con palabras ya inventadas.

-Gracias, Mina , sois maravillosos FuFuFu- digo algo tristona y con lágrimas de felicidad que siento de corazón

OOOUUUUUH ROBINN- corean todos con corazones en los ojos algo que de nuevo , me hace reír tímidamente, son tan únicos…

Bien chicos , el regalo, esa cosa de ahí – señala Nami con desprecio- se lo daremos al final del día, y como hoy es el cumple de Robin-chan, haremos lo que ella diga –la miro sorprendida , me ha pillado de improvisto la poco habitual amabilidad de Nami, aunque teniendo en cuenta de que yo soy su mejor amiga-Así que como yo la conozco muy bien – Se pavonea orgullosa - Iremos de compras – dice con la mayor de sus sonrisas

Ahora entiendo porque no ha consultado mi opinión FuFuFu pero, quien no están muy de acuerdo son los chicos quienes se quejan

-JOOOOOOOOOOOO, Robiiiiin yo quería meshiiiii – Grita luffy

-PF que tostón – Suspira la mayor parte de los chicos en especial Usoopp y Chopper

-Lo que diga mi amorcito- Dice decidido Sanji , bueno. Sanji es Sanji fufufu

Y no tardan todos en comenzar una de sus típicas peleas Zoro se tira a Sanji , Nami a Luffy etc etc …mientras yo les miro entretenida …estos son mis nakamas y he de reconocer que ni por todos los regalos del mundo los remplazaría…soy del todo feliz FuFuFu.

PD: Al final fuimos de compras FuFuFu

* **TACHAAAAAAAAN! Bien, ¿Que os ha parecido esta primera parte de los 3 capítulos que tenga esta historia? Espero que dejéis vuestra opinión os lo agradecería de corazón un besito Nakamas y nos leemos: 3 3 3.**


	2. suspiros

*Después de 3 horas intensas de compras…

-Namiiiii no puedo más por favor vamos a parar en algún lugar para comeeer juuummm

-Sí, Nami necesitamos un descanso- Se quejaban Luffy y Chopper

Podríamos llevar perfectamente 4 o tal vez 5 horas que Nami jamás se cansaría de andar de un lado a otro sin ningún otro objetivo que no fuera encontrar una ganga mona o algo que la hiciera gritar tanto de la emoción que tuviéramos que taparnos los oídos por miedo a perder algo de audición FuFuFu .

E de reconocer que yo también estaba algo cansada al fin y al cabo llevaba tacones y mis pies no son de acero fufufu, pero, me hacía muy feliz entrar a las tiendas y probarme todos los vestidos, blusas o faldas de la tienda junto a Nami me hacía sentir como una quinceañera que quería pasar junto a su mejor amiga un día intimo en busca del vestido perfecto para enamorar a su crash del instituto , este mismo pensamiento me hizo reír , pero estábamos cansados y alguien tenía que decirle a Nami que nos diera una tregua y Sanji no iba a ser , desde luego que no .

-Nami, los chicos tiene razón porque no paramos a comer estoy hambrienta – Y puse la sonrisa más dulce que pude sé que ella quería seguir pero Nami no conoce los límites de nada fufufu. Ella soportaba 2 bolsas de distintas marcas algo pesadas en cada brazo y algo sorprendida se giró sobre sí misma para poder mirarme, yo al igual que ella y el resto de los chicos cargábamos con muchas cosas asique algo abatida tuvo que aceptar nuestras suplicas.

-Bueno es cierto, deberíamos parar – Miro el reloj de su móvil – Son las tres, lo mejor será ir a algún restaurante a comer

-SIIIIIII – gritaron todos los chicos a excepción de Zoro y Sanji

-Bien, iremos a algún Burger King

-Robín, creo que allí hay menús para cumpleaños jejeje

-Oh chopper no hace falta pero, si queréis podríamos ir después a alguna zona de pastelitos, invito yo – sonriendo cogí a Chopper en brazos quien gracias a mi comentario me abrazo más fuerte

-¿Tendrán algodones de azúcar?

-Seguro

-A mí también me apetecen mucho pero no me vas a invitar el día de tu cumpleaños que quede claro Robín-Decía Nami mientras ya se alejaba rumbo a la hamburguesería y jure por un instante que Luffy además de feliz no perdía el rastro de Nami ni por un instante FuFuFU

\- WIIIII MESHIIIII – Grito a todo pulmón

Pasaron aproximadamente una o dos horas desde que comimos, fue todo tan alegre y …familiar que me sentí como en casa en un simple Burger, en casa …lo único que echaba en falta era algún mensaje o felicitación de mis padres…los echaba tanto de menos, echaba de menos escuchar la cálida voz de mi madre deseándome un gran día y que pidiera un deseo mientras comía aquel pastel por el que a día de hoy mataría…

Pero por suerte el día avanzo con tranquilidad y cargado de sorpresas, y no fue hasta que llegamos a la cafetería donde comeríamos algunos pasteles en mi honor cuando entre ellos se disputaron para entregarme el regalo.

La cafetería era algo pequeña y abarrotada de tonos pastel, y los 9 decidimos sentarnos en unos sofás burdeos que tenían una mesa blanca de madera desgastada justo entre ambos, cada uno encargo un pastel que lo identificara así de peculiares éramos y en aquella cafería tenían pasteles de todos los sabores imaginados, el mío era de café capuchino con crema y sirope de chocolate y por ser mi cumpleaños tenia adornado una velita y era el más grande aunque la mitad se lo comería Luffy y pondría casi la mano en el fuego FuFuFu.

-Bien, seré yo quien te dé nuestro regalo, soy la más responsable y seguro que estos patanes con sus manazas lo acabarían por romper- Dijo con Nami

\- Pero Nami chan, son dos regalos, lo justo es que el segundo de ellos lo entregue Zo…- Y al pobre Brook no le dio tiempo a terminar al encontrarse con dos miradas de titanes enfurecidos que lo acallaron rápidamente , la de Nami…y la de Zoro

-Cómo iba diciendo yo, como siempre, soy ideal para estas cosas jejee, espero que te guste Robin –Y saco de una enorme bolsa violeta dos regalos de distinto tamaño, uno de ellos, el más grande era el de el envoltorio peculiar, pero el pequeño sin duda era el más elegante el cual llamaba importantemente mi atención y despertaba mi curiosidad.

Antes de aceptar el regalo y superando hasta a mi curiosidad me envolvió una inmensa capa de felicidad y emoción y no puede evitar no abrazar a Nami de corazón, como pude extendí mis brazos y le regale un abrazo que lo significaba todo, un gracias, un todo que solo un abrazo puede interpretar, es cierto, no le di un abrazo a todos, afín y al cabo somos 9 pero no pude simplemente no agradecer...

-Chicos, yo… no sé cómo agradeceros lo que estáis haciendo por mí, no es necesario ningún regalo de verdad, con haberme acogido cuando más lo necesitaba fue suficiente para mí – Apunto estuvieron, quizás, algunas lágrimas de resbalar por mi rostro, pero supe contenerme. Analice el rostro de todos mis nakamas y en sus ojos parecían brillar chiribitas de emoción pero fue luffy quien hablo

-Robin , es tu día y tenemos que demostrarte que hoy por hoy y por siempre , nos eres importante , además esta noche fiesta en tu honor , no te quejes shishishishiiii- y todos estallaron en carcajadas al contemplar el intento fallido de seriedad de Luffy , menos yo , que esas meras palabras , simplemente me llenaron.

Pero tras unos segundos después inmediatamente todos suplicaban que lo abriera y así fue, rasgue el papel emocionada para descubrir un álbum repleto de fotos junto a ellos o fotos mías espectaculares tomadas de incognito por Sanji , hasta el estilo del álbum era muy suyo con el estampado negro con la bandera pirata infantil que luffy diseño ya hace años…y esta vez no pude no llorar , todos ellos me consolaron con un abrazo grupal con risitas de fondo que no hacían más que incitarme a llorar .

Juraría que pasaron horas, hasta que dejemos de hablar sobre todas aquellas fotos, tantas que el resto parecía haberse olvidado de que aún quedaba un último regalo y fue así. Usoop , Luffy y Sanji fueron al servicio algo deseosos y Nami junto a Franky a pagar la cuenta de todo aquello y mientras que Brook hablaba con el renito yo que tranquila ojeaba el álbum sentí la intensa mirada seria de Zoro , cuando me hace una pequeña señal llamando mi atención, y con una media sonrisa ¿Traviesa?... escribía con un boli suelto de aquella mesa en una pasteleada servilleta lo siguiente

"Agarra el regalo antes de que se den cuenta de nada, y esta noche a la 1:30 en mitad de la fiesta te espero donde siempre "

Yo solo le eche una media sonrisa y suspire…

Solo aquel peli verde consigue robarme suspiros

YEEEEYYYYYY! A pasado un poco de tiempo pero ya está, esta es la 2 parte y solo queda la última jijiji :3 será mucho más romántica y picara me apetece escribir a un sexi Zoro? No se aún tengo que pensar mucho. Pero dar por seguro que se centrara más en la relación de estos dos ah! Y muchísimas gracias a NicoRobin2130 en verdad que me has animado muchísimo a escribir esta segunda parte un besazo ¡! Y gracias a todos vosotros que habéis leído esta corta historia que todavía no termina XP

Y contarme que tal vuestro comienzo de rutina, ¿Deseosos de que llegue el carnaval jeje? Porque yo si jajajaja , y ya sabéis si surge alguna duda o consejo no dudéis en dejar un comentario para poder mejorar Nakamas nos leemos ¡! 3 3


	3. Que miras

QUE MIRAS…

Toda la tarde transcurrió con normalidad, la gente me felicitaba por mensajes privados, mis amigos hacían el tonto, aunque no fuera ninguna novedad inesperada, pero aún seguía dándole vueltas a aquello que me dijo Zoro.

Para ser sincera ya habíamos quedado un par de veces, pero en realidad solo fueron dos contadas ocasiones en las que él se limitaba a decirme lo irritante que se sentía o cosas por el estilo, apenas lograba comprender todo lo que me decía, todo el me hipnotizaba de tal manera que mientras hablaba, su voz, sus ojos, el movimiento lento de su nuez al tragar…sus labios me hacían sentir pequeña. Pero, la realidad es que solo estábamos en una cafetería y que de eso hace mucho, y estoy segura de que no debería ser tan tonta como aquella vez.

Una noche de verano, en mi antigua casa, a eso de las 5.00 de la mañana oí unas chinas golpear contra el cristal grueso de mi pequeña ventana, somnolienta arrastre mis pies para asomarme por ella y no era otro que él, al principio pensé que se trataría de otra de sus peleas contra el mundo pero minutos más tarde, cuando le dejé colarse por mi ventana hasta mi dormitorio fue el quien me dijo que estaba bien…

-ESA NOCHE DE VERANO-

Una vez ya incorporado en el suelo hizo un grave ruido con sus pesadas botas llevaba su camiseta de tirantes blanquecina que dejaba a la vista sus fuertes brazos, a conjunto con un pantalón corto negro y el pelo verde teñido revuelto a su aire y sus botas militares que tanto lo caracterizaban. Me miraba de una forma peculiar….hasta que caí en que estaba descalza con las uñas de los pies pintadas de negro y lo único que llevaba era mi ropa interior (a excepción de la parte de arriba) y un camisón bastante sugerente morado y negro y agradezco que no tuviera ningún detalle o relieve de encaje.

-Zoro! Oh lo siento, espérame unos segundos voy cambiarme fufufu – Dije con una sonrisa al tiempo que miraba mi escote y mis piernas morenas prácticamente al aire.

Pero de repente noté como la callosa mano de Zoro por las pesas de acero que utilizaba al entrenar, rodeaba mi brazo y un impactante al igual que grave "No" lo siguiente fue como el me tiraba seguro de en qué dirección caería mi cuerpo a mi acolchada cama .

-Kya,Zoro ¡! Se puede saber que narices te pasa ¿? –Estaba seria, y el borracho algo que note al fijarme en sus dilatadas y negras pupilas

-¿Qué me pasa? Mujer, Pues que estoy harto de tus juegos, de tus miradas sugerentes. Dime que miras cuando entreno…dime…Que miras – Apoyo sus brazos de manera que estuviera inclinado y acorralándome.

-Zoro , no sé a qué te refieres…no entiendo , estas borracho cuantas veces te he dicho que no bebas tan- de repente me corto frio , apenas supe encontrar al verdadero Zoro en aquellos ojos irreconocibles , y me asuste …

-No quiero volver a ver que te fijas en mi o me sonríes ¿me oyes? Si Kuina vuelve a pelear conmigo porque piensa que tenemos algo…me dará igual que seas mujer porque me tendrás verdadero miedo

-…S-i-i…

El abandono mi cuarto ahogándolo en un olor entremezclado de sake y metal…solo supe sentir miedo…desde ese momento todo cambio, no volvería a mirarlo a los ojos, ni a sonreír sus comentarios…no…pero si note que cuando yo avanzaba se paraba en seco y me seguía con la mirada por los pasillos como dolido pero según yo es algo que no puedo confirmar…nunca llegue a oír un perdón de sus labios ni de los míos…

Recuerdo aquello muy vagamente puesto que minutos después en la inmensa despensa blanquecina, fría y oscura de mi casa robe de mi padre una botella de licor fuerte creo que fue Ron , me hizo perder el conocimiento prácticamente y se puede decir que me pase mucho con aquella botella ,la mayor borrachera de mi vida fue sola…en mi cuarto y con un camisón .

Supe semanas más tarde que Kuina y Zoro habían roto, pero nadie me conto el porqué de dicha decisión. Tampoco tuve interés, sencillamente perdí el aprecio por Zoro y todo lo que lo a él le incumbía, si, seguí muriéndome por su espalda o su manera de caminar pero me consolaba con que simplemente era un chico atractivo. Sin embargo, los meses pasaron y sin hacer falta un solo perdón aquella llama de rencor se consumió por si sola.

Y ahora tengo esta servilleta en mis manos…y pienso las veces que lo he mirado sonreír o apretar la mandíbula y tanto es el deseo de estar con el…pero no debo , o no quiero…solo sé que sus ojos negros son peligrosos.


	4. Chapter 4

Que me quieras a tu lado:

A eso de las 22:00 Nami y yo volvimos al piso ya era hora de descansar algo después de haber estado de un lado para otro prácticamente todo el día, y ¿Sabes esto de que cada vez que llegas a casa te sale del corazón tirarte al sofá?, pues a eso fuimos las dos, Nami tiro las llaves a la encimera de la pequeña concina y cuando regresó al salón ya estaba yo tirada…aunque le dio igual

-AUCHHHH NAMIIII FUFUFUFUFUFU!

-Pero Robin ¿gritando? ¿Qué clase de mundo paralelo es esté?- Fingió sorpresa mientras se removía encima mía solo para aplastarme más fufufu

-Hombre chica no todos los días se me tiran así porque si fufufu- No podía parar de reír, esa es la magia de vivir con tu mejor amiga, tendríais que probarlo. Pero la tía seguía aplastándome fufufu

-Bueno eso habría que preguntárselo a los chicos de la discoteca ligona, esta noche arrasaras ¿no?- Su mirada se tornó traviesa y automáticamente se incorporó obligándome a su vez a sentarme para hablar sobre su segundo tema favorito "chicos" el primero es el dinero fufufuf

-Nami sabes de sobra que no soy ese tipo de chicas fufufu

-Kyaaaa? Robin me pones nerviosa, es tu cumpleaños el mejor regalo es un buen chico que te distraiga ya tu sabeeees eeeeh – ya empezaba a ponerse tonta fufufufu no sé cuánto tiempo puede malgastar Nami intentando convencerme o auto engañándose de que me lance a conocer a un chico, cosa que gracias a mi personalidad reservada me veo incapaz de hacer.

-No Nami es mi cumpleaños y quiero disfrutar de la noche con vosotros – sonreí

-Y con Zoro

-…Tal vez – Y….Sí, creo que en la vida me he quedado tan a gusto

-….-

-….-

-LO SABIAAAAAAA ¡! DESDE CUANDO ¿? Y COMOOO? KYAAAAA MALDITA ZOR-

-Namii baja la voz fufufufufufu y shhhh no hay nada- Dije con vagas intenciones de hacerla calmar cosa que dado el nivel de su adrenalina y emoción de mejor amiga loca era imposible a niveles aún más imposibles.

\- No, esta vez no me puedes mentir, entre Zoro y tú hay más de unas simples miradas ¿Verdad?- dijo tan segura de ello que hasta me costó decirle que no, solo porque parecía realmente convencida de ello, y porque una parte de mí también estaba decepcionada por no poder decir "sí, sí que lo hay"

-Nami, aunque te cueste creerlo no hay nada, y lo de puede…Vamos! Solo lo he dicho porque es mi amigo y lo quiero como a cualquiera de vosotros

-Robin si te crees que esto no me está ofendiendo vas de culo bonita

-Nami ya te he dicho la verdad somos amigos fufufufu – No le estaba siendo del todo sincera pero pensándolo bien, No estoy segura de sí a Zoro le agradara la idea de que Nami supiera que ambos quedaríamos esta noche, pero también por otro lado, no ha especificado en que plan vamos a quedar…tal vez amigos, tal vez… ¿Algo más? Asique estaba en todo mi derecho de contárselo a Nami

Me acomode mejor en aquel sofá de tonos grisáceos tumbándome de tal manera que mis larguiruchas piernas reposaran en el regazo de mi amiga, y mi cabeza se apoyara en uno de los cojines cuya forma era de corazón , con un tono rosa pastel , el preferido de Nami.

-Nami…sabes muy bien que este no es uno de mis temas preferidos…-Todas mis ganas de reír desaparecieron de la misma forma que en que vinieron, sin más, haciéndome recordar momentos poco gratos en mi vida. Nunca he podido apostar por un amor puro e inocente en estos años de experiencia amorosa , incluso cuando creía firmemente haber estado enamorada de , ese muchacho…incluso ahí , tiempo después, supe que solo era admiración y fanatismo hacia un ser despreciable criado con una escasa educación . Eiji.

-Robin, tu tapadera es siempre la misma, no es justo para nadie que compares contantemente a los chicos de Todo Japón, con el imbécil de turno. Vamos, Sabes de sobra que Zoro o cualquier chico mmm no sé, Luffy o Ace con Eiji. Ese idiota te hizo daño con todas las palabras, pero solo es eso, tuviste mala suerte – Nami es muy positiva o quizá yo sea muy negativa, pero lo cierto es que jamás eh tenido suerte.

-No se Nami, a veces pienso que no debería apostar por ningún chico, que es una pérdida de tiempo. Eiji lo era todo para mí, pero a realidad decía todo lo contrario, que era un…prefiero no pensarlo

-Era un chico que abusaba de Ti Robin , solo y exclusivamente te llamaba para tener sexo con alguien y ni siquiera sabes detalladamente si lo tuvo con otras cerdas a tus espaldas , pero reacciona de una vendita vez los chicos que nosotras conocemos no son así , ni siquiera Sanji

-Sanji es el chico más caballeroso que conozco

-Exacto, pero yo me refería a Zoro.-Me miro seriamente y sin tapujos – Robin yo noto como os buscáis con la mirada y lo mucho que te gusta y esto no es reciente, lleváis con el vendito juego de miradas prácticamente toda una vida, hasta cuando Kuina murió semanas más tarde de que ella y Zoro rompieran te seguía mirando con la misma intensidad.- Coloco uno de sus brazos en la parte alta del respaldo del sofá –Deja de auto engañarte te gusta Zoro

-Hace mucho que me desengañe Nami, pero desde aquel enfrentamiento aquella noche por Kuina, llevo dando de lado este sentimiento de comodidad hacia una persona durante muchos días, horas, minutos…tanto tiempo que pareciera estar muerto.

-Déjate de tonterías, Zoro y Tú necesitáis estar juntos

Solo supe suspirar pues tanta era la verdad acumulada en aquellas palabras pronunciadas por Nami "Necesitáis estar juntos"

…

 **UNA HORA DESPUES**

Estaba en mi dormitorio prácticamente enfrentada con mi armario repleto de vestidos que me daba a elegir y a cada cual más bonito, pero mi cabeza rondaba otro tema, necesitaba de alguna forma aclarar que quería o que sentía. Zoro me había hablado por algún motivo de eso estaba segura, sé de sobra que él no es el típico chico que te habla por hablar o que queda contigo solo porque sí, siempre tiene un motivo, el es claro y directo.

Me dejé descansar encima de mi pequeña cama. ¿Porque tenía que estar dándole vueltas a este tema tan absurdo? no soy una niña y el tampoco. Y qué más da, si tal vez lo único que quiera es pasar una noche acompañado de alcohol música y sexo soy una mujer y el un hombre sin novia. Pensándolo bien es lo único que podría buscar en mí, sexo.

Y en ese caso… ¿yo sería capaz de aceptar su petición de una noche sin más? Sexo…sin más.

BRR BRRR (Vibración de un móvil)

En ese mismo momento e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos alguien me está llamando. Me incorporo fácilmente de mi cama y ni siquiera soy capaz de leer el nombre del susodicho que me llama simplemente conecto mi oreja con el altavoz de mi móvil:

-¿Si?

-Robin soy yo, Zoro – Zoro…era el, ¿Hacia cuanto no hablaba con él por teléfono? Ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Como tampoco recordaba esa sensación tan inmadura de emoción por algo tan común y absurdo.

-Ah, sí, Zoro dime

-Lo de esta noche ¿Sigue en pie, verdad? Ch- Ni siquiera podía verle y ya situaba su media sonrisa en aquel rostro tan endurecido.

-Mmm ¿Y si te digo ahora que no? Fufufu- Si, claro ejemplo de intento de tonteo.

-Ponte el vestido negro te sienta genial, piernas largas- Posicione mi mirada buscando mi objetivo, si íbamos a jugar, jugaríamos bajo mi control.

-Elegiré lo que me apetezca a mí, querido Kenshi -san fufufu

-Me lo suponía chh, necesito hablar contigo – su voz a cada minuto me gustaba más y más ,en estos momentos ni me plantearía dudar en si pasar una noche ajustada de ropa con él.

-Asique, me quieres a tu lado Kenshi-san fufufu

-Se jugar mejor a esto que tú, piernas largas…y quien sabe tal vez añore contarle a alguien mis problemas

-Déjame repetir, me quieres a tu lado kenshi-san fufufu

-ch, estúpida onna – balbuceo con aquella intensa voz

-fufufu-y sin más colgué….atracción, nada daba explicación de mejor manera a lo que quería y lo que sentía.

Y de aquel armario escogí el vestido que se encontraba en el lado derecho de mi ajustado vestido negro de brillo, un vestido ceñido de cintura con escote en v y de espalda descubierta de un color rojo apagado.

…

Ufff, Realmente he tenido conflictos con este capítulo no sé si me convence a mí siquiera, pero esto es lo que me ha salido, mi inspiración no está en sus mejores días jeje. ¿Y a vosotros, que os parece?

Así, también aprovecho porque había pensado en alargar la historia me siento muy cómoda con ella y pienso que si me esfuerzo por construir una buena historia puede que hasta me guste, aun así me gustaría que vosotros opinarais, la alargo un par de capítulos o quizás mejor la acabo en el siguiente :3 será lo que vosotros decidáis :) un besito a todos los que leéis la histori gracias de corazón a los que la seguís me animáis tantísimo un abrazo Nakamas y nos leemos!

Xaoooo XP 3


	5. Chapter 5

Estaba nerviosa, no me lo podía creer, después de tantos años estaba nerviosa, sé que es algo inmaduro, por dios, hoy cumplo 20 años y el mero hecho de pensar que esta noche volvería a estar a solas con el chico que en su día puso mis pensamientos patas arriba y que nunca terminó por ordenar este desastre, hoy me hace sonreír como nunca antes.

Esa maldita conversación, no, esa simple conversación me hizo sonreír.

Estaba apoyando mi cabeza contra la pared de mi dormitorio y no apartaba mi mirada de mi objetivo, aquel vestido rojo precioso…pero justo a su lado estaba el que tanto le gustaba a Zoro , sin embargo, no tenía ninguna intención de ponérmelo hoy de echo solo me lo he puesto una vez, la vez que celebramos la entrada de año nuevo todos los chicos. Fue una entrada de año nuevo sin duda al menos, particular, solo de pensarlo me provoca una carcajada cada vez que vuelvo a revivir la imagen de Luffy y Chooper bebiendo sin parar por primera vez fufufu eso acabo de todo menos bien, aunque no fueron los únicos, recuerdo a Zoro apartado del resto (bueno junto a Kuina) pero estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera sé cómo Kuina no le dejo plantado en ese mismo sitio …bueno lo amaba lo quería y aun estando en ese estado ella solo lo cuidaba y reía cada estupidez que soltaba por su boca…jamás entendí el porqué de su ruptura aunque su muerte debió de influir en algo. Nunca supe que acabo con su vida estaba tan alejada de Kuina por respeto al miedo que infundía en aquel entonces Zoro en mí que hasta su muerte ignoré completamente.

No se aun bien porque pero volvería atrás en el tiempo solo para conocerla y poder entablar una conversación con ella, tomarle aprecio y así poder olvidarme de Zoro…para siempre. A pesar de que hoy ninguno de nosotros parece no haber olvidado nada.

Abrí nuevamente los ojos y tuve claro cuál era realmente vestido que quería ponerme.

-12:00

(Toc Toc)

-Nami, ¿eres tú?

Sentí como la puerta de mi cuarto se abría, supuse que en efecto era ella, estaba ya vestida solo me quedaba retocarme el maquillaje un poco. Casi casi perfecta diría yo.

-Bueno, no tengo las piernas tan delgadas y no soy tan bajita y bueno si te sirve que en vez de pelo naranja, lo tenga verde entonces, sí, soy Nami

Gire mi cuello a tal velocidad que casi pude oír el crujido que hizo este, a veces se me olvida que soy más frágil de lo que imagino , como propósito de los 20 pienso apuntarme al gimnasio , que nunca viene mal fufufu .

¡¿ZORO!?

-ZOROOO! ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? – Me arrepentí de girar mi cuello tan rápido, como nota antes de apuntarme al gimnasio iré al fisio, rápidamente sostuve este con la palma de mi mano, se limitaba a sonreírme, odio que siempre haga lo mismo, odio esa condenada media sonrisa.

-Tranquila fiera, Nami me ha pedido por favor que venga a ver cuánto te quedaba para bajar-Estaba apoyado contra la pared de brazos cruzados tan despreocupado y disfrutando de las vistas que parecía no estar por la labor de dejarme espacio. La verdad es que estaba vuelta pero casi podía adivinar como juzgaba mi figura sin perder su media sonrisa como es natural.

\- Nami…- susurre

-¿Qué? Sabe que tenemos una cita ¿No?

-Ella sabe que hemos quedado para hablar como solíamos hacer, ¿cita? Pufff fufufuf- Estaba tiñendo mis labios de un color rojo llamativo

-Si cita, que te hace tanta gracia mujer- lo mire por un segundo , tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada y sonreía completamente haciéndome ver que si quería podía tener una sonrisa preciosa. Todo me daba vueltas, mii cuello.

-Hombre la palabra cita entre nosotros ya de por si es chistosa fufufu- Volví a girar mi cuello para poder mirarle a los ojos. Tengo la tediosa costumbre de no poder evitar mirar a los ojos a una persona cando hablo, atreves de los ojos intuyes los pensamientos y reacciones de las personas, con el tiempo acabas por adivinar las respuestas de la propia persona, pero esta vez ni mi cuello lo agradece no me da tiempo ni a mirarlo antes de que vuelva a posar la mano sobre mi cuello.

-Tal vez te lo parezca porque hace mucho que no tienes una, piernas largas- Zoro se deshace de su apoyo e intenta avanzar hacia mí con expresión seria, supongo que ha notado la expresión de dolor en mi rostro al palparme el cuello, pero opto por ignorar su intención de ayuda y prosigo con mi intento de colorear mis labios.

-Zoro, eso no tiene sentido y espero que lo de esta noche no sea una cita en particular, me gustaría que supieras, que acepte tu invitación sin más, como dos buenos amigos que quieren volver a no se tratar de estrechar su confianza

-Te has salido

-¿Cómo?-posa una de sus toscas y morenas manos en mi cintura y hace el amago de girarme, estoy tan sorprendida del improvisto movimiento de Zoro que me dejo llevar, odio hacerlo dejarse llevar no entra en mis pensamientos con nadie, porque nunca aciertas con que pueda pasar quizás dejándote llevar acabe todo mal y con un embarazo indeseado o quizás bien…y con una cita a la vuelta de la esquina pero la mano de Zoro es más rápida que yo y mis preferencias e intenta borrar el trazo rojo que se sale del recorrido de mis labios, lográndolo.

-Tus labios- Susurra muy cerca de mis ya perfectos labios rojos mate

-Lo he supuesto-Le miro tan seria como lo intento, pero, hay veces que simplemente aunque te hagas la fuerte la guerrera e incluso la heroína de la historia y la mujer fuerte que todo lector desea leer y encontrar en sus libros preferidos, hay una fuerza mayor a estas ganas de no ser la débil a veces hasta esas mujeres fuertes que se rehúsan a ser un trapo más en los brazos de un hombre sienten tentación de besar al chico que simplemente les gusta ,¿ Y que si sale mal? ,será entonces cuando tengas que demostrar que eres más fuerte de lo que todo el mundo espera, Me doy cuenta de que Nami no estaba tan equivocada , es imposible reprimir el instinto el deseo la tentación de amar , de simplemente besar alocadamente de curar las heridas que alguien golpeo y abrió tantas veces.

Solo pensaba en besarle pero no como cobarde si no como valiente , Zoro tal vez en su día quiso infundir miedo en mi pero ya no temo a esa fiera que en su día me acobardo hoy solo busco razones de ese odio .

-Zoro, quiero razones, me conoces y no voy a regalarte una cita porque a ti te apetezca, en su día, me hiciste acobardarme y sentirme pequeña, jamás te di el derecho a irrumpir aquella noche en mi cuarto y a menospreciarme como lo hiciste

-Robin quiero dártelas, porque en su día me negué a dártelas, no he pedido una cita para manosearte porque este necesitado sexualmente o qué sé yo si no para darte mi más sincero perdón por parte del Zoro de hace ya un tiempo.

Nos separamos notablemente ninguno queríamos seguir con ese jueguecito fácil de adolescentes, fácil sería besarnos tener sexo como adultos y olvidar lo que pudiera pasar pero ante todo fue mi mejor amigo y el chico del que me enamore en secreto y que por más de un año no quise volver a ver.

-Te parece si nos quedamos aquí solos tu y yo y hablamos sin ruido y…

-No puedo faltar es mi fiesta y Nami nos estará esperando, no quiero que se acabe por mosquear contigo

-Tu cuello, puede que sea la excusa perfecta –esta vez es el quien conduce su mano a mi cuello, es cierto que me seguía doliendo, pero no era un dolor intenso. Lo que el intentaba decir era que usáramos ese dolor como excusa para que el resto dieran pie al inicio de la fiesta y posteriormente yo hiciera mi entrada triunfal.

-Zoro, déjalo estar. Vayamos con el resto no me gustaría hacerles el feo- mi voz comenzó a silenciarse, odio admitirlo pero la mano de Zoro está provocando que el bello de mis brazos este tan erizado, me cuesta pensar con claridad si lo único en lo que se concentra todo mi cuerpo es en el contacto de la mano tosca de Zoro con mi cuello. Muy sutilmente rehuí del contacto aun así estoy segura de que Zoro noto mi incomodidad por como torció el gesto

-NAMIIIIIIIII-grito a todo pulmón, de hecho jamás había oído gritar a Zoro pero sabía que se me iba a adelantar.

-SIIIIIIIIII? CHICOSS, ¿CUANDO PENSAIS BAJAR?-Hice todo lo que pude para evitar que Zoro volviera a gritar y que me viera obligada a estar sentada en UNA CAMA con Zoro hablando seriamente pero CON UNA PELIGROSA CAMA de por medio , porque no quiero DISTRACCIONES . Corrí y en un ágil movimiento me acerque cuanto pude al torso de Zoro y alce una mano para taparle la boca rápidamente, pero el agarro mi cintura con uno de sus brazos ágilmente y me condujo hacia su torso y al tanto mordía la mano con la que le intentaba acallar. No pude no evitar sonrojarme, no quería complicar esto pero Zoro no hacía nada más que ponérmelo difícil.

-ZORO, por favor, no.

-MAS TARDE IREMOS!-Odio tanto su media sonrisa

-ESTA BIEN PERO NO BAJEIS DEMASIDO TARDE EN MI COMODA TENGO CONDONES –Pude oír perfectamente todas las risitas de los chicos, costara mucho hacerles ver que no pasa nada entre nosotros

-LO TENDREMOS ENCUENTA-al mirarle a los ojos me miraba divertido, pero no pretendía reírse de mí, sé que quiere darme motivos, un porque pero tengo miedo de que nada salga como yo quiero, pero llegar a sentir algo futuro y construido por él, es imposible.

NO da la casualidad de que este no es el final JAJAJA Xd , la próxima vez mantendré la boca cerrada la inspiración con esta historia está algo perdida pero claro que quiero acabarla no sé cómo ni cuándo ni exactamente qué hacer con ella , acepto todo tipo de ideas de echo os lo agradecería jejje :3 un besito y nos leemos y gracias a todos por dedicar unos minutos a leer esta historia :) 3


End file.
